Snorkel Zombie's Quest
Characters Main Snorkel Zombie: Goes on a quest to be the swaggiest of all zombies, and be the best troller of all. Engineer: Snorkel Zombie spied on his butt-crack. Bikini Zombie: Don't ask. Pompadour Zombie: Snorkel Zombie decided to go put poop in his hair. Surfer Zombie: Likes saying the word "dude", has tons of YoloSwag. Supporting General Supremo: Becomes a lifeguard for today. Zombies The Zombie O.O: Basically the narrator. AND the cameraman. Scott Surfer: Mentioned a few times, and plays a minor role in Part 2. : Random guy. Part 1: Snorkel Zombie Attacks Snorkel Zombie: Life on the beach is real boring. I mean, POMPADOUR over there gets all the ladies! (Camera rolls onto Pompadour Zombie) The Zombie O.O: Yeah, i kind of agree. What you gonna do? Snorkel Zombie: AHA! The best plan evah! (Runs into washroom, which is Out of Service) The Zombie O.O: Ehhhhh....(Grabs a rock and throws it at a random Bikini Zombie) Bikini Zombie: HEY! The Zombie O.O: TROLOLOLOL- (Snorkel Zombie comes out with some poop) Wat? Snorkel Zombie: Heheheheh...now to use my special PvZ ability: SWIMMING UNDERWATER! (Descends into water, and creeps behind Pompadour) Pompadour Zombie: So anyways ladies, so i was talking to that loser Scott Surfer. "HEY Scott Surfer, how's your day?" i asked. He replied, "Get out Poopadour." I then said, "How about you surf away?" and then with my AWESUM Swag, i threw him to the Leviathans. Other zombies near him: LOLOLOL- Wait. Bikini Zombie: Uh, Pompadour. Is that poop on your hair? Pompadour: EWW! Why do i stink?! (All the zombies run off) Gosh darn it. Snorkel Zombie: HAH! GOT YA! (Camera rolls to the back of Pompadour Zombie, where Snorkel is laughing maniacally) Pompadour: How dare you! You just lowered my Swag Rating from 11/10 to 10/10! Now i'm only in SECOND PLACE, while Buckethead Pompadour who doesn't even know he is the most popular person here, jumps ALL THE WAY TO FIRST PLACE! You do not know how bad first to second place is! Snorkel Zombie: Huh. (Runs off, while camera tries to catch up) The Zombie O.O: Huff..huff..huff. SLOW DOWN DUDE! I got some stuff to get revenge on him, not get caught, and also to troll moar people to get more swag! Snorkel Zombie: Seems interesting. Hey, didn't you say you had the AULOSITZB? (Always Updated List of Swag in the Zombie Beach) Show me it, i want to see my ranking, which obviously is the lowest. The Zombie O.O: Alright, here's the list. Emm, i think it will cause an effect of...uhhh...shock to you. Snorkel Zombie: Just let me see! I want to check my rating! List of most swaggiest to least swaggiest: # Buckethead Pompadour # Pompadour Zombie # Jason Surfer # Jon Zombie # Swaguntuar Zombie # Bikini Conehead 99 more names later... 105. Basic Zombie 106. The Zombie O.O 107. Scott Surfer 108. Engineer 109. 110. Snorkel Zombie 111. Derp Zombie Snorkel Zombie: ...WHAT?! How did i rank lower than a guy which has an exposed butt-crack and a 110% dead Zombie? THIS SUCKS! Even BASIC ZOMBIE is higher than me! This calls for some revenge! Cameradude! Go get the first tool i need for my first victim, . Let's go, Camera dude! The Zombie O.O: Okay... LATER.... Snorkel Zombie: Aha! is right there sitting on a benchchair! Now to go and put some shark food there...(Creeps over and covers with shark food) The Zombie O.O: Ehhh.... Snorkel Zombie: Patience, my lad! (Drags the chair into the sea) There, farewell! : (Wakes up) Wait, what? (Sees a shark approaching) ....OMG! WHAAT?! HEY! I'm glued to the chair! Snorkel Zombie: There we go, first victim trolled. Now we must take pictures of Engineer's butt crack and post it online! The Zombie O.O: LOL, best idea ever. (Camera zooms in onto Engineer, with Snorkel Zombie carrying a camera in his hands) Snorkel Zombie: Now to flip him over...gosh, this zombie is heavy...(Flips him over) And now to take a picture. There! And later i shall post it onto Zombook! Hey Camera Dude! Got any other stuff i could use? The Zombie O.O: Yeah, i have this surfboard over here..don't ask me how it got in it. Snorkel Zombie: Perfect! Hey, there's Jon Zombie. Now to glue this surfboard. There! (Lays the Surfboard on a random area near the area Scott Surfer died) Jon Zombie: (Walking over) What the heck is this? Is this the legendary surfboard of Scott Surfer? OMG! I MUST USE IT! (Jumps onto it and surfs out to sea, only to be launched away by a sea mine) Jon Zombie: AAAAAAHHH! Snorkel Zombie: This is just way too fun! I can't stop doing this! Now to check the AULOSITZB. Seems like as if my ranking is now 105th! Perfect! I have obtained the impossible! I have raised 5 places in the AULOSITZB! NOW TO PARTAH! Part 2: The Return of Scott Surfer A few hours later.... Snorkel Zombie: Yes! The impossible has became possible with trolls! Still, i wonder why in the world is POOPadour still popular amongst the ladies! The Zombie O.O: Probably because of his hair? IDK actually. Still, WHY in the world does he have to be the POOPular one? Snorkel Zombie: Hey, nice pun! Wait, what's that over there? (Points to a wave in the sea) ???: Mwhahahahahahaha! I have finally returned from the Leviathans! Pompadour Zombie: Huh? Oh, wait. (Walks over) HEY! WHO ARE YOU?! ???: Me? I am Scott Surfer! AHAHAHAHA! It is time to get revenge for you throwing me to the Leviathans! Luckily, they kept me hostage, and were about to eat me, when they saw in a pool of Shark food! Apparently Leviathans like shark food and sharks themselves! Snorkel Zombie: Huh, didn't expect that. Pompadour Zombie: Want me to throw you in there again? Scott Surfer: Try! Pompadour Zombie: What? Scott Surfer: Because i just saw Snorkel placing a bomb behind you. Pompadour Zombie: WHAT?! OH NO, I GOTTA GET- (Gets launched into the sea) AAAHHH!